Cronicas de una aventura pony:saga 1 sufrimiento familiar
by gamepok678
Summary: primera saga de 4 o 5 d este fanfic que planee esta saga sera sobre unos enemigos llamados la familia que intentaran destruir equestria
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:una amiga interesante

Erase una ves en equestria,donde la gente era feliz y porque no porque una princesa mas tenían la llamada Twilight sparkle por lo que los ponys creían estar seguros,pero no sabían que algo se avecinaba...UNA AMENAZA.

Ahora hablando del hoy en el pueblito conocido como ponyville,era de noche y lluvioso por lo que todos estaban refugiados a excepción de la cuidadora de animales que se llama Fluttershy que estaba ayudando a unos animales.

Fluttershy:vamos apresurense amiguitos que se esta poniendo fuerte la lluvia

Y los animales estaban seguros aunque unos ruidos escuchaba Fluttershy y se pregunto que era.

Fluttershy:Pero que son esos ruidos,se escuchan como los de una pony

Y estaba en lo correcto era una pony,pero esa pony estaba herida y se acercaba lentamente

?:a...yu...demen..vendran

La pony llego cerca del hogar de Fluttershy y esta misma vio a la pony herida y la llevo a su hogar para curarla

Pasaron las horas y ya era de día y la pony desconocida recupero sus fuerzas

?:donde estoy,que es esto ?

Fluttershy:ohh con que presentarme me llamo Fluttershy y yo te cure de esas heridas que tenias

?:Te lo agradezco ya que (en tono suave dijo) quiero evitar las heridas que me hacen sufrir es cierto me llamo fear

Fluttershy:vaya que buen nombre y dime como te hicistes esas heridas

Fear:mi familia me hizo eso ya que (llorando) no soy como mi padre quería y ahora invadirán equestria.

-continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Las cosas empiezan a cambiar

Fluttershy(sorprendida):que dices,que invadirán equestria como puede ser eso posible

Fear:lo digo enserio mi familia es demasiada poderosa por lo que se,ellos me hicieron esas heridas y según me dijieron ellos ni siquiera usaron su verdadero poder(llorando)no no puedo volver a recordarlo

-Flashback

Fear(gritando):por favor no hagan daño hermanos y padre

Padre es el líder de la organización llamada la familia y el creador de sus "hijos" que son insesible,orgullo,pesadilla y la excluida llamada fear ya que según sus palabras fear es un ser bueno y no lo que el queria

Padre:te lo mereces no eres lo que esperáramos,el castigo es lo que reciben aquellos que no nacieron lo esperado,insensible usa el látigo

Insesible:si señor padre lo hare

Fear:no por favor no(sonidos de látigo y gritos de fear)ahhhhh

-Fin de flasback-

Fluttershy:debió ser horrible vivir eso

Fear:lo se por eso te quiero decir algo quiero ayudarles a salvar equestria

Fluttershy:aceptamos tu ayuda pero si tenemos que salvar equestria tengo que alertar a Twilight y a las demás

Fear:tus amigas?

Fluttershy:si así es(sonriendo)ellas son mis mejores amigas y se que ellas podrán ayudar con esto les diré que vayamos a canterlot a decirle a celestia lo que esta pasando

Mientras tanto en otro lado de equestria

?:es un buen lugar no lo crees ? ehhh insensible

Insensible:eso parece tantos ponys que se pueden matar para que nuestro padre conquiste esto pues si parece bien orgullo

Orgullo:lo se ahora toda equestria será nuestro jajajajajaja

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Discucion

Con anterioridad Insensible y orgullo estaban hablando

Insensible:bueno es mejor que vayamos con el resto de la familia

Orgullo:(sonriendo)si porque no que ya casi empezara a lo que venimos aqui creo que ya me emocione

Los 2 ponys fueron cerca de unas montañas donde estaban sus compañeros

Insensible:así que todos están aqui verdad ?

?:tu cara no cambia igual que siempre verdad insensible

?:si deberías estar emocionado como yo ya quiero ver como sufren esos estúpidos equestrianos

Insensible:la verdad no me importa mientras siga las reglas de nuestro padre así que no hablen así Pesadilla y Locura

Locura:lo que digas...idiota

Insensible(pensando):lo mataría si es que padre no lo ocupara

Orgullo:y padre donde esta

Pesadilla:el llegara pronto ya que esta reflexionando unas cosas

Locura:no puedo esperar mas

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de ponyville una pony rosada llamada pinkie pie se levanto de su hogar

Pinkie pie:vaya que buen día aver si hay algo en el correo

La pony leyó la carta y se preocupo

Pinkie pie:Fluttershy habla enserio no puede ser eso será mejor que vaya a canterlot con celestia y twilight

Así paso poco a poco con las demás amigas pony de Fluttershy applejack,rarity,rainbow dash y en especial su amiga princesa Twilight

Ahora en canterlot

Twilight:Spike por favor busca unas sillas para poder discutir la situación que puede suceder,hay se sentaran los demás elementos de la armonia

Spike:si twilight

Twilight:espero que lo que dijo Fluttershy no sea verdad

Entonces llego la líder y también princesa de equestria celestia

Celestia:sucede algo Twilight ?

Twilight:si al parecer un enemigo quiere invadir equestria aunque todavía no se sabe nada al parecer una pony llamada fear que encontró Fluttershy dice que su familia invadida equestria

Celestia:ya veo no te preocupes cuando llegue las demás ponys discutiremos eso por ahora no hay que temer

Twilight:si tal ves tenga que detenerme

Mientras tanto de nuevo con la familia

Pesadilla:creo que padre ya se acerca

Y si asi era el pony que llego es padre el líder de esta organización

Padre:asi que llegaron todos ehhh déjenme decirles que pronto invadiremos equestria nosotros 5 pero eso será mañana

Pesadilla:y si encontramos a fear

Padre:ella ya no nos pertenece asi que si la encuentran pueden hacerle lo que es mejor que descansen

Insensible:padre ya que mañana empezara el plan para probarme un poco puedo matar un pony ?

Padre:claro pero no te excedas

Insensible:se lo agradesco

Padre:no hay de que los demás vayanse

Orgullo:yo quisiera pelear también pero ni modo

Pesadilla:digo lo mismo

Locura:maldito idiota de insensible yo quisiera pelear

Insensible se fue llendo rápido a un risco en el que podía mirar todo a su alrededor

Y en ese bosque se encontraban 3 ponys llamadas sweetie Belle,scootaloo y applebloom y una ,zebra llamada zekora

Zekora:parece que no podremos encontrar la raíz que buscábamos

Applebloom:no te preocupes pronto podremos hacerlo

Scootaloo:si no te preocupes zekora

Insesible percibió esto

Insesible:vaya asi que tengo unas presas interesantes

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:confrontación

Insesible:esos ponys no parecen lo suficientemente fuertes para si quieres usar todo mi potencial pero es lo primero que encontré,será mejor que espere un poco aver a donde van

Mientras en el bosque

Sweetie Belle:y que tal si nos acercamos cerca de las montañas aver si hay están las raízes

Zekora:bueno no hemos buscado por ahí hay que ver

Insesible:se están acercando,ahora falta que yo ataque

Mientras tanto en canterlot las ponys ya llegaron esperando a Fluttershy y a fear para empezar la sesión

Fluttershy:ya casi llegamos fear para que le dígas lo que esta sucediendo

Fear:esta bien

Y las ponys por fin llegaron a la reunion

Applejack:por fin llegaron ustedes 2

Fluttershy:lo sentimos por eso pero a lo que venimos les presento a fear

Fear:mucho gusto es mejor que empezemos un gusto

Twilight:el gusto es Mio segun me Han dicho Tu saves de algo que puede destruir equestria por favor dinos lo que sepas

Fear:esta bien lo amenaza es mi familia que la invadira a equestria Para gobernala Para eso Ellos tienen un poder excepcional ningun pony que conozca le iguala a ellos son fuertes en el manejo de la magia y tambien fisicamente,ellos destruiram equestria poco a poco,en total son 5 miembros Orgullo,Insensible,Pesadilla,Locura y el lider padre

Rarity:parecen que esa amenaza es total intimidante

Twilight:en realialidad lo parece,fear quiero ver que tan fuerte crees sea el poder de esta herramienta que llamamos Los elementos de la armonia

Entonces Twilight y sus 5 amigas con sus elementos de la armonia emanaron Su poder magico Para que fear dijiera que si serviria

Twilight:y que Te parece la familia tiene mas poder que esto ?

Fear:nunca medi el poder real de la familia pero este poder es muy poco Para vencer a la familia

Entonces todas las ponys de la habitacion excepto fear pusieron cara de sorprendidas

Volviendo con insensible,Las 3 ponys y insensible

Zekora:parece que no hay nada

Applebloom:si asi parece

Entonces sintio algo

Zekora:pero que demonios es eso se va acercando y es muy fuerte

Scotaloo:que sucede zekora ?

Zekora:huyan,rapido,huyan ahora

Sweetie belle:que ?

Insensible llego al Lugar donde estaban

Applebloom:quien demonios es el

Zekora(pensando):es el ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte

Insensible:parecen tener miedo y ni siquiera he hecho algo

Entonces insensible emano un poco de Su poder al tocar a sweetie belle en Su cabeza

Sweetie belle(pensando):este poder es demasiado

Insensible(pensando):ahora tendras que desmayarte

Y Como el lo dijo sweetie belle se desamayo con Su poder

Scootaloo:sweetie que Te pasa reacciona

Zekora:vayanse y cuiden a sweetie belle

Scootaloo:pero,pero

Zekora:haganlo ahora

Las 3 ponys se fueron

Scootaloo:zekora (llorando)por favor no mueras

Insensible:Tu sola contra mi que valiente

Zekora:no lo puedo vencer tan solo tengo Una posibilidad si uso el veneno que guardo en Una botella si se lo doy tal ves pueda

Insensible:que tanto hablas

Zekora:nada ahh

Zekora se quiso acercar con eso

Insensible:un veneno ehh que truco mas sucio

Insensible evito el ataque y Quito la botalla a zekora rompiendola

Insensible:ahora no tienes nada contra mi es mejor que sufras

Zekora(pensando):maldicion el no me suelta Entonces no tengo mas que aceptar que voy a morir

Insensible:es hora que saque Las agujas ves ese arbol de alla voy a hacer que no puedas salir de hay poniendote agujas en tus extremidades Como si fueran tornillos

Insensible hiso lo que dijo con sus agujas en el proceso zekora sintio mucho dolor gritando

Zekora:y...a...mori...re

Insensible:ahora falta que Te mate definitivamente ahora usare Una aguja y Te la metere en el cerebro

Insensible metio poco a poco la aguja y zekora poco a poco sintio el dolor hasta morir

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:destrucción

Insensible:parece que ya me tengo que ía matar a las 3 ponys que ivan con la zebra pero esto es mas que demuestra que los de equestria no podrán defenderse ojala haya seres mas fuertes.

Insensible se va del bosque y vuelve a donde estaba su familia.

Pesadila(en tono aburrido):como te fue esos ponys,son fuertes ?

Insensible:al parecer no,aunque tan solo me enfrenta a una zebra sin conocimientos de manejar la magia,tampoco sus aspectos físicos son buenos pero al parecer tan solo era un ciudadano mas tal ves las princesas al ser lideres de este lugar tengan poder,aunque tan solo es una teoría.

Pesadilla:si lo que dices es verdad entonces que aburrido,al menos que sepan usar magia se pondrá interesante.

Insensible:cumplir la meta de nuestro padre el ser que es la destrucción y gobernar este mundo es lo único que nos importa no nuestros caprichos.

Pesadilla:como quieras.

Insensible:y los otros ?

Pesadilla:durmiendo,es mejor que también lo hagamos que mañana será un día interesante.

Ahora con las cutie mark crusaders.

Scootaloo:Como esta Sweetie Belle ehh Applebloom.

Applebloom:todavía sigue se que le hiso ese pony tan raro a sweetie,acaso era tan poderoso ese pony que noqueo con tan solo tocar la cabeza de sweetie la pudo desmayar.

Scootaloo:es preocupante ruidos que se escuchaban antes eran como gritos de zekora es mejor que vayamos a revisar cautelosamente si no podría pasarnos lo que sweetie.

Appleblom:si hay que revisar(pensando)zekora ojala que estés bien.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Rainbow dash:(en tono de grito)que dices que ni siquiera los elementos de la armonía servirían.(pensando)no se si esto sea real pero que no suceda.

Fear:si este poder no vasta para nada.

Rarity:como podemos saber que es verdad lo que dices,como creerle a una pony que apenas aperece de la nada en equestria.

Fear:se te nota miedo ehh como te llamas ?

Rarity:yo me llamó rarity.

Fear:ok rarity se te nota miedo debido a que a hora tal ves equestria no se salve por una amenaza mas grande y si tal ves no se pueda confiar en mi pero déjenme decirles algo,equestria en general es una región bastante debil que según se varios enemigos han tenido ustedes y seguirán mas en el futuro,asi que les quiero ayudar con esta que es una gran amenaza apesar de ser mi familia además donde esta la confianza deben confiar en mi.

Twilight:tienes razón,entiendo lo que dices confiaremos contigo por cierto princesa celestia usted que opina.

Celestia:si la "familia" va a venir haremos lo que podamos con lo que tenemos.

Afuera en la puerta del cuarto donde hablaban los ponys estaba spike.

Spike:que aburrido es estar aqui,pero parece que terminaron de hablar ohh parece que una carta ha llegado.

Spike leyó esa carta desde el principio hasta el fin y se sorprendió por el contenido de la carta.

Spike:como,como la mataron debo advertir esto.

Spike habrio la puerta rápidamente para decirles la noticia.

Twilight:spike que sucede.

Spike:acaba de llegar una carta la leí por curiosidad era de Scootaloo.

Rainbow dash:(en tono preocupado)scootaloo ?

Scootaloo:dice que un pony desmayo a sweetie Belle y mato a zekora.

Todos sorprendidos de eso siguieron la dirección que decía la carta para ver lo que sucedió.

Applejack:parece que casi llegamos a donde supuestamente murió zekora y esta applebloom y las demás.

Entonces las ponys,poco a poco cuando se acercaban,escuchaban que alguien lloraba.

Fear:quien será ?

Applejack:suena a applebloom vamos.

Las ponys llegaron y vieron una escena triste.

Scootaloo:(llorando)porque,porque zekora tuvistes que morir.

Applebloom:(llorando):si no hubiéramos huido tal ves estaría viva ahora.

Applejack:hermana que bien que no te paso nada.

Rarity:sweetie que paso que le paso ?

Twilight:(pensando):la mataron con agujas a zekora y también apesar de que esta clavada en el árbol se puede notar que tiene rotas sus extremidades,alguien fuerte debió haberle roto sus piernas.

Fear:(pensando)insensible debió hacer hecho

Entonces sweetie Belle despertó

Sweetie Belle:que paso,zekora esta bien ?

Rarity:sweetie ohh que bien que este bien que te sucedió ?

Sweetie vio su entorno y eso incluye el cadáver de zekora y empezó a recordar lo que paso hasta que la desmayaran

Sweetie:zekora ,Scootaloo ese pony acaso mato a zekora

Applejack:cual pony ?

Scootaloo:dejen que les cuente,estábamos ayudando a zekora en este bosque a buscar algo que ocupaba como no había nada,fuimos cerca de las montañas para buscar entonces un pony se acerco rápidamente y toco la frente de sweetie,creo que estaba usando magia pero en su mano,no se como pero lo hiso pero desmayo a sweetie luego zekora dijo que nos fuéramos y le hicimos caso ciertamente tenia miedo en esa situación quería ayudar a zekora (llorando)ojala hubiéramos sido mas fuertes

Celestia:entiendo esos ponys parecen dominar bastante bien la esos ponys eran alicornios o unicornios y como era el pony

Scootaloo:era un pony terrestre,no se como domina la magia pero lo hace y era de piel verde con cabello negro su camisa y pantalón eran completamente morados y tiene un chaleco rojo y unos ojo totalmente negros parecía alguien que no es capaz de sentir nada

Celestia:con esto basta,mañana haremos un funeral para llama a shining armor y que mande a varios de sus soldados

Pasaron las horas y la familia ya casi empezaba su ataque

Locura:ya casi será la hora para que ataquemos

Orgullo:mostraremos a estos estúpidos equestrianos que tan fuerte somos

Padre:ciertamente,mis hijos nos dirigiremos a canterlot parece que hay están los mas fuertes,ya verán jajaja

Continuara


End file.
